De sangre melodramática
by Halkeginia
Summary: Y es que no hay nadie más melodramático que su Joven Amo... Sobre todo si hay sangre implicada.


La sangre era el líquido que más le gustaba. La sustancia que más le gustaba. La materia. Quizás incluso era su cosa favorita del mundo. Tan roja, tan olorosa y tan espesa. No le importaba su origen. Si venía de un perro o de un gato. De una persona. De un demonio. Toda la sangre era igual, viniera de quien viniera y procediera de donde procediera. Incluso la sangre de la realeza era roja, no azul como se decía. Aunque, claro, aquello era una forma de hablar, pero a él le gustaba poner ese ejemplo cuando se ponía melodramático. Es decir: siempre.

Era el rey del melodrama, según Sebastian. Y la verdad es que razón no le faltaba. En absoluto. Incluso él mismo lo admitía. Y como era melodramático, por inercia, el melodrama era elegante. Ingenioso incluso.

\- Sebastian.- llamó, sentado en el banco de hierro forjado que había cerca de un arco de hierba, en el jardín.

Sebastian, que estaba cerca, se aproximó despacio, haciendo un ruido determinado al pisar la hierba.

\- ¿Sí, Joven Amo?

\- Tengo una pregunta para ti.

El mayordomo solo asintió.

\- ¿Es verdad eso de que los demonios bebéis sangre humana cuando no tenéis almas al alcance? Ya sabes, como una forma alternativa de aplacar las ganas de dulce. Como cuando no queda chocolate y me tengo que conformar con algunos de los caramelos que hay en el cajón del escritorio.

El comentario, y también el curioso ejemplo que vino después, arrancaron una carcajada al mayordomo, que tuvo que contener para que fuera lo suficientemente discreta y sutil como para que Ciel no se enfadara.

\- ¿Como los vampiros? ¿Morder cuellos o muñecas y extraer la sangre? ¿Se refiere a eso?

Ciel solo asintió con una ceja levantada.

\- Vaya, si me permite la insolencia... Considero un tanto ridículo que tenga esa duda siquiera.- Ciel habría alzado la ceja si no la tuviera ya levantada.- Por supuesto que no.

Ciel suspiró, un suspiro de infantil decepción, como un niño a quien le dicen que Santa Claus no existe, o que las madrigeras no te llevan al País de las Maravillas aunque en ellas habiten conejos blancos.

\- En mi cabeza no sonaba tan descabellado. Ya sabes, a ti te encanta la sangre, y eres bastante macabro.- hizo un floreo con la mano, que si bien quería restarle importancia, la añadió.

\- A usted también le encanta la sangre y es un tanto macabro, morboso respecto al tema, si me lo permite, y si seguimos su lógica, me veo en la situación de poder afirmar que usted la bebe, quizás solo como pasatiempo, o porque tiene ganas de algo dulce...- se sujetó la barbilla en ademán pensativo.

Ciel enrojeció un poco, pero sacudió la mano, quizás con intención de distraer al mayordomo de sus mejillas.

\- Vale, lo capto. No sangre. Solo almas.- suspiró.- Y no soy tan ingenuo como dices siempre, esto no prueba nada.

\- Por supuesto que no.- miró hacia un lado y a otro, como cercionándose de que no había nadie cerca, y se acercó al oído del Conde.- Pero, si promete mantenerlo en secreto...- le miró en busca de aprobación. Adoraba suscitar la curiosidad en su Joven Amo. Cuando asintió, curioso en efecto, prosiguió:- Si bien los demonios no beben sangre... Si hay otra especie que lo hace... Los vampiros.

Hizo una pausa teatral mientras dejaba que Ciel se asombrara.

\- Porque, contrariamente a lo que dicen, existen en efecto. Yo mismo he llegado a codearme con vampiros de la realeza veneciana...

\- ¡¿En serío?!- Ciel casi le gritó al oído.- ¡Vampiros! Por todos los...

Sebastian soltó unos cuantos soplidos de aire en el cuello de Ciel, producto de la risa. Si era falsa, para molestar a Ciel, no se le notó.

Se apartó de él y, mientras Ciel le miraba entre anonadado y enfadado, hizo una reverencia sutil pero cómica.

\- Y he ahí la prueba.

* * *

El pequeño Conde aún seguía molesto por la conversación de la mañana. Aunque "molesto" podría ser considerado un eufemismo en aquella situación. Estaba cabreado. Cabreadísimo. Y es que su orgullo no le permitía pasar por alto el que se rieran de él, y eso Sebastian lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero como era un demonio lleno de poderes y fuerza sobrenatural, podía permitirse jugar un poco con su Joven Amo. Aunque jugaba más que un poco. Era una forma sutil de recordarle que su obediencia era únicamente teatral, y que en realidad era él quien controlaba la situación, y no Ciel. Pero el pequeño no quería ser consciente de ello. Como joven prepotente que era, le gustaba sentir que era él quien tenía el poder de todo cuanto había a su alrededor, y si para ello tenía que engañarse a sí mismo, lo haría.

Así pues, había castigado a Sebastian. Le había ordenado recoger las cenizas de todas las chimeneas, albergando la vana esperanza de que en una de ellas, apareciera el Conde Grey de nuevo y le apuñalara. Y aunque eso no le mataría, por lo menos le haría sufrir de dolor un poco.

Y así transcurrió el día. Ciel lo pasó casi todo leyendo, y solo hacía pequeñas pausas para tomarse un té. Y aunque era Sebastian quien se lo traía, no le dirigía palabra alguna. Simplemente le señalaba el lugar donde quería que le dejara la taza, y le hacía un pequeño pero furioso ademán de la mano para que se retirara. Y Sebastian siempre abandonaba la estancia preguntándose si de verdad su amo estaba tan enfadado o solo lo fingía - por el tema del melodrama -, y si de verdad lo estaba, cuánto tardaría ese enfado en desvanecerse.

Aunque no es que le importara mucho.

.

.

Al cabo de unas horas - por fin-, llegó la hora de dormir, así que Ciel ya esperaba al mayordomo en su habitación, de pie junto a la puerta. La miraba fijamente, con la barbilla alzada. Cuando Sebastian entró con el camisón limpio y se encontró con aquella escena, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no carcajearse allí mismo y enfadarlo aún más, porque ya había tenido suficiente. Suficientemente suficiente.

La única vela encendida, que había en la mesilla e iluminaba parcialmente la figura rígida de Ciel, y con la oscuridad de una noche de luna menguante entrando por la ventana, le conferían un aspecto - terrible, terriblemente - melodramático.

\- Acabemos con esto cuanto antes - dijo Ciel, aproximándose a la cama y quedándose allí plantado esperando a que el mayordomo le cambiara la ropa.

\- Si me permite decírselo, considero que está usted exagerando.

 _"Que es usted exagerado, pero no tanto"_

Ciel lo ignoró, y solo se limitó a dar fuertes inspiraciones de hastío mientras el mayordomo terminaba de abrocharle el oloroso camisón limpio. Una vez hubo terminado, Ciel hizo algo que, de haberle mirado el mayordomo a los ojos, habría detectado el brillo pícaro pero temeroso que le habría advertido. Agarró las solapas de la chaqueta del mayordomo y, con una hábil combinación de movimientos que solo dispondría alguien como Ciel, dio un paso atrás, arrastrando al mayordomo consigo, y antes de caer en la cama, le dio la vuelta y le hizo caer a él, todo lo largo que su torso era, y se subió encima, con una pierna a cada lado. Antes de que el mayordomo dijera algo, se inclinó rápidamente sobre él y, con la cabeza junto a su oído dijo:

\- Soy un...- la última palabra la dijo bajito, añadiéndole el toque firme.- vampiro.

Y, dicho esto, hincó sus colmillos en el cuello de Sebastian. Pero, obviamente, era un humano, con colmillos normales, por lo que ni siquiera se hincaron lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, pero sí agradables cosquillas. Comenzó a succionar como lo haría un vampiro - uno excepcionalmente torpe -, pero en lugar de succionar la sangre que tanto le gustaba, le dejó una marca morada con forma ovalada, rodeada de marcas de dientes pequeños y alineados.

Sebastian se quedó tendido, sin decir nada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Ciel lograba dejarle sin palabras. Había llevado muy lejos eso de la sangre y el melodrama. Pero tenía que admitir que Ciel le gustaba más así.

Mientras este se carcajeaba agarrándose la barriga, aún encima del mayordomo, éste aprovechó para pilarle ahora desprevenido a él, y esta vez fue él quién le dio la vuelta hábilmente - con la habilidad sinuosa de un demonio - y lo dejó tumbado. Con tal rapidez que a Ciel ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar y ceder en su exagerada risa.

Hizo lo mismo que Ciel, se acercó a su oído, ergo a su cuello. E incluso se permitió copiarle el guión, cambiándolo un poco.

\- Soy un... Demonio.

Y le hincó los colmillos de la misma forma. A diferencia de que los suyos sí que eran lo suficientemente afilados y alargados como para traspasarle la piel. Y eso hicieron.

Y si Ciel solo había podido dejarle unas compromedoras marcas allí donde había mordido y succionado, Sebastian hizo algo más.

Bebió realmente su sangre. Sentía el líquido medio espeso y caliente salir de las hendiduras y pasar por su garganta, mientras Ciel gemía por la sorpresa y el dolor.

No bebió mucho, sino solo lo suficiente como para comprobar el sabor y la textura, incluso olisqueó la herida al acabar, como si fuera un catador de vino.

Se separó de su cuello, relamiéndose detenidamente y echando un vistazo al sonrojado Ciel que tenía debajo.

\- No está nada mal. Quizás podría beberme su sangre cada vez que tenga ganas de dulces. Aunque, visto lo visto, me temo... Que usted tendrá que conformarse con sus caramelos de escritorio...

* * *

 **Ay, matadme, sois libres de hacerlo XD**

 **Esto es lo que escribo si me aburro a las seis de la mañana y no concilio el sueño. Creo que estoy más inspirada por las noches.**

 **En realidad esto iba a ser un lemon lemonoso (Ciel invadido de líbido tras beber Sebastian su sangre, o algo igual de sinsentido), pero me estaba quedando tan inocente y gracioso, y tan OoC...**

 **El OoC es mi melodrama puro y duro, ya véis. Pero es que "Sebby y Ciel" no combinan bien con "gracioso" o "inocente", así que...**

 **Ah, al escribir la parte del mordisquito de Ciel a Sebastian me imaginaba al peque como un cachorrito ladrándole a un perrazo (mejor similitud no la encontraréis XD)**

 **En fin, espero que esta nueva locura de madrugada haya sido de vuestro agrado 7w7**

 **En fin, hasta dentro de un milenio o así (^O^)/**


End file.
